Heat haze days, When life's out to get you
by ultimateweebtrash
Summary: It's just another hazey summer day. But, it just so happens he hates them. Although, he soon discovers thats its more than just another summer day, the world is out to get the most precious thing alive to him, and he must save her, even if he has to die.


**I hope you like this story! Based on the vocaloid song Kagerou days (heat haze days) by hatsune miku. This is just chapter one! Hope you enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>I hate summer. I just hate it. But, it appears weather doesn't care what I think. A hazy summer day, thats what it was. It was just over a hundred degrees. My phone's time was 12:30 in the afternoon, august 14, just the begining of one of the most hottest days in mankind. The sunlight's rays reflected into my now red skin, burning it crisp. Warmth turned into blazing hotness on this overheating august day. This, is why I hate summer so much. I'd rather do winter, because you don't burn your butt of in the sun. Instead, indoor activity's, like snuggling under a warm blanket will watching a movie and sipping hot cocoa while petting a cat. And going outside in the timid cold and making snowmen and acting jolly. But, it's summer, once again. This summer seems to last extremely long, which makes it even more terrible with this sun. In fact, this weather is incredibly nice, but the warmth kills me. Summer again.<p>

I heard a soft knock on my apartment door, and I slowly padded down the hallway and opened the door.

"Hey!" You said as I answered. You were petting you dark black cat slowly. I always hated your cat. It seemed to always give me a cold bitter look, like it had a grudge on me. I shut the door and we walked down the long stairs with her. I didn't touch the rims of the stairs because it was burning hot do to the conduction of heat between metal and warmth. We sat in the same old park area we did as kids. As we have been doing everyday.

The park swing was getting really sweaty, and my bottom became very unsuitable, so I stopped swinging. I put my hand to my forehead, and muttered to myself,"Why does it have to be so hot..." I groaned loudly, and I could see you too were no having the best of times. You sat next to me on the other swing set, and pet your black cat. I can seen that even girls with skirts take the heat too.

"I thought boys were supposed to be strong." You laughed. She quickly stopped her weak attempt to laugh.

"Well, y'know, I kind of hate summer." You vividly stated as a drop of sweat flowed down my face. I gentally smiled in agreement. She stood up, and I stood too.

"Let's go somewhere shady, it's far to hot." She said. I nodded at her, and we slowly walked down the park path, under the trees. We came to an intersection where the fast going road came. We stopped and walked a few feet away. We sighed as we felt the cool air hit us. But her black cat screeched, and jumped out of her hands.

"Moonlight!" She cried after the cat. I silently watched, too tired to help her. The cat ran into the street, and she followed. The cross walk light suddenly turned red, I then realized what could happen. My eyes widdened as I saw a truck coming closer to her. Despite the hot gravel, I ran toward her and yelled.

"Watch out!" I screamed with all my energy. She look behind to me and her eyes seemed clueless to what was happening.

"Move!" I ran to the closest point near the road. I reached my hand out to her, but it was too late. The trucks horn honked at her, and discovering what was happening, she turned around, just to find the burly truck slam hard into her body. She screamed a scream that made me light of breathe. Red came out of her body, and scarred her with two huge scars. Crimson stained everywhere. On the stop lights, on the ground, all around. She flung into the road, leaving a bloody red trail. Panic and fear raised into the air.

"No!" I cried out into the street. The truck had stopped now, and my face was mixed with tears and sweat. My knees slammed to the ground and I picked up her dead corpse. I soon realized that when that car hit her, she was instently dead, and there was no possible way that she could still be alive.

I cried in the middle of the road. Nobody came to help me. I heard the distend screams of the ambulance approaching. Her clothes where splatter in blood, and so was mine. In the haze of lies, the haze of heat laughed, "This is all real!". I wrote her name in the blood puddle, and slowly passed out in this heat-haze day.

* * *

><p>Like it? Not really a cliff hanger I suppose. Reviews please and I will continue...<p> 


End file.
